


While Your Lips Are Still Red

by Queen in Rags (queeninrags)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 22:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queeninrags/pseuds/Queen%20in%20Rags
Summary: One of the aspects of fusing that Vegeta wanted to avoid was having his heart bared to the other person, and with it, his desires.





	While Your Lips Are Still Red

As the fusion broke and their consciousnesses once again separated into two distinct beings, neither of them looked directly at the other. Just a few moments ago all their memories, thoughts and feelings were jumbled together, impossible to tell apart, and even after separation each knew much more about the other. Things they never expected to see, emotions they never expected to feel, all with the realization just how much it all means.

Goku finally looked at Vegeta, who did not look back. Goku’s heart has been filled with everything that could be expected; excitement, determination, joy at facing an opponent he might not actually be able to defeat. Somewhere in the back were his friends and family, like a pole propping up his main reason for fighting, the selfish pursuit of power that drove his every move.

Vegeta has known all that before, but was quite surprised to see how much of that metaphorical propping up was his own doing. Quite a lot of Goku’s thought of combat involved him, and he did feel a sense of satisfaction for knowing that the most powerful mortal in the Seventh Universe relies on him so heavily. But he could not force himself to look at the other Saiyan because of what he knew could have been seen of him.

In those short moments of perfect symbiosis, Vegeta’s heart was filled with little more than Goku.

 

Goku leaned back in the chair, hands behind his head, as Goten helped his mother clean the table. He looked thoughtful as he stared at the ceiling with his eyebrows raised, so occupied with it, in fact, that he missed the moment when the last dish was clean and his son ran off to meet with Trunks. Only when a dishcloth hit him over the head did he realize his wife had been talking to him.

“Ow,” he grimaced. “How do you always manage to make it hurt even though I’m so strong?”

“Never you mind,” Chichi huffed. “You’ve been zoning out all day, Goku-sa, what is going on with you?”

He shrugged. “Been thinking about something. What does it mean when someone puts their lips against yours?”

She blinked several times rapidly, and sat down on a chair opposite to him. “It’s called a kiss,” she said, not really believing that she had to actually explain that to her husband, of all people. “It’s something people in love do.”

“So married couples?” he rested his chin on a hand, leaning just a bit closer to Chichi across the table. He received a nod in response, and could see the barely visible blush on her face.

“Then why weren’t we doing it?”

Chichi did not reply at once. “I just… figured you don’t want to kiss me,” she finally said, avoiding meeting his gaze. When she finally did, Goku was leaning across the table almost all the way to her.

She flinched away, taken aback by the sudden closeness. But Goku did not move back. Slowly, she let her shoulders relax and inched towards him, and finally their lips met in their first, clumsy, wet, incredible kiss.

“Goku-sa...” she mumbled when they finally parted. “Why did you ask me this all of a sudden? After all these years of marriage?”

“Oh!” he leaned back in his chair, eyes slightly wider. “When I was fused with Vegeta last time, I could see in his head, you know. He was thinking about doing that to me.”

“… He _what_?”

 

As they broke the kiss, Bulma smirked. The sight of her husband like that, flushed, breathless, moaning, it turned her on more than anything. The proud warrior prince was hers and hers alone, and more than that, submitted to her will, at her mercy.

She could play with him all night, and she knew he would let her.

“You look amazing...” she said quietly, looking him in the eyes. With another move of her hips she forced out another moan, and then another. In response, Vegeta could only breathe out her name, but that was enough for her. She shifted a bit so that her breasts were right above his face, just out of his reach.

But this time Vegeta seemed too focused on the thrusts, grunting at her to go harder, faster, and she obliged happily. She was merely an Earthling, and not even a warrior, but the strength of her movements was enough to make him see stars. He cried out each time she pushed the strap-on into him, his cock bouncing with the force of each thrust. She knew exactly how to do him, how to hit all the right spots, and she revelled in being able to see him like that. The Saiyan prince, reduced to a mewling little bitch in heat, just for her.

She called him that, out loud, not even bothering to keep her voice down. He looked at her with his eyes barely open, and quickly closed them again as an orgasm shook him and made him cry out.

Bulma carefully lowered his rear and pulled out slowly. “Are you alright?” she asked, like she always did.

Vegeta nodded, small tears welled up in the corners of his eyes. “I am,” he managed, still trying to catch his breath. “That was… quite intense.”

She pulled the strap-on off and laid down next to him, on her side. “I know how you love it,” she gave him a smile that this time was filled with nothing but warmth. He could not help but return it as he turned to face her.

“I do,” he admitted. She was the only one he ever opened up to to this degree. And he knew his secrets were safe with her. “And thank you for doing that for me.”

“Don’t be silly,” Bulma took his hand. “I like making you feel good and you know it. Though I’m pretty sure you’d probably want a real cock instead of that thing.”

A moment of silence followed. He was blushing, and she chuckled.

“What’s so funny?” Vegeta snapped.

“You can tell me if you want to sleep with a guy,” she said, her gentle tone softening his expression as well, though the deep blush on his face remained. “I’m a modern woman, I’m open to a lot of things.”

He did not back away from the kiss she gave him. “I’ll… need to think about it.”

“No problem,” she said, rolling onto her back. “Now come here and eat me out?”

 

It was a sunny afternoon, and since the two Saiyans were off beating the everliving crap out of each other somewhere in the wilderness, their wives were free to enjoy each other’s company in the spring warmth. Unlike all the other times, however, Chichi asked not to invite anyone else to what was essentially a tea party, but did not give a reason over the phone.

For the most of their little soiree Chichi was staring into her cup, and at times struggled to keep up with the conversation.

“Right, enough of this,” Bulma rolled her eyes, and Chichi looked up at her. “What’s bothering you so much?”

“It’s… embarrassing,” she looked down again. “It’s about me and Goku-sa...”

“Oh. That explains a lot,” Bulma sat back in her chair. “What did he do this time?”

“Nothing, yet. But I’m not sure what to think about what he told me.”

“And what did he tell you?”

Chichi heaved a heavy sigh. “Please don’t hate me for saying this, alright? I think you deserve the truth, even if you don’t like it.”

“… Alright, now I’m concerned.”

“From what Goku-sa told me, Vegeta is, well. Interested in him.”

There was a pause, after which Bulma burst into laughter.

“Bulma-san!” Chichi snapped at her, but did not stop her laughing. “This is serious!”

“I’m sorry! I believe you, I really do, just-”

“… Just?’

Bulma took a deep breath to try and compose herself. “Vegeta’s always been into men, I just… I’d never have thought it could be him of all people.”

Chichi poured herself more tea. “I doubt anyone would ever suspect them of that, given how your husband treats mine...”

“Aaaand you’re worried about what Son-kun will do with it, aren’t you? What did he say about it?”

Chichi shrugged. “I don’t think he quite understands the implications.”

Bulma sipped her own tea. “And if he understood?”

“… I… I would have to let him go.”

“But he wouldn’t have to leave you.”

Chichi looked at her with a rather bewildered expression, and met only a smile.

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“Well, if the boys want to, we can let them,” Bulma shrugged slightly. “And then they can come back to their wives. There’s nothing wrong with that, if we all agree.”

Chichi did not respond.

“Oh, cheer up. It might turn out you have nothing to worry about.”

 

For the next couple of days the topic did not come up, although Chichi was still very much preoccupied with considering the options, and dreading the outcomes. She was sure Goku noticed it in her behaviour – in her breaking a plate, putting too little seasoning in his dinner, not responding when spoken to.But she noticed that he, too, was still thinking about something that bothered him, and as far as she knew, Vegeta could be the only thing.

Were they already up to something when her husband left to train?

When she laid down in bed that night, Goku was staring at the ceiling again. He did that sometimes, but never as often as these past few days.

“Chichi?” he said without looking at her.

Her heart sank. “Yes…?”

“If I kissed Vegeta, would you kill me?”

“Did you?” she struggled to keep her voice still. He did not seem to notice.

“No,” he finally looked at her. “… Are you crying?”

Chichi shook her head. “No,” she said, when she really meant ‘not yet’.

“C’mon,” Goku frowned. “I didn’t do anything with Vegeta. He’d kick my balls in if I tried.”

“But you’re thinking about it, aren’t you?”

“Yeah… I mean. He’s doing it too.”

“I suppose I should be thankful you told me instead of just doing it...” she sighed, blinking a few tears away. She then looked at her husband, and met that same frown. “Would it make you happy?”

“You mean would kissing Vegeta make me happy?” he blinked. “I don’t know? I never did anything like that. But I wanna try. I think.”

It was her turn to stare at the ceiling.

Then, Goku rolled over her and pressed his lips to hers. “I’m not leaving.”

Surprised, Chichi did not return the kiss, but a moment later she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him once more, deeper and more passionately than ever before.

“You promise me this, Son Goku,” she said, her expression the same stern stare that she knew he could not oppose. “That whatever happens between you and that man, you come back to me every night.”

He beamed, that pure, innocent smile that only he could manage. “I promise!”

Chichi sighed, her shoulders falling back onto the pillow as tension left her. “Now,” she smiled, “make love to me.”

 

Despite these recent events, the Saiyan instinct still prevailed. Goku and Vegeta were focused on their fight more than any thoughts that might have tried to interfere, their movements as precise and as calculated as ever. When one landed a blow the other would quickly repay with the same, and the training continued on largely equal footing for quite some time, at the usual expense of the wasteland around them.

Eventually, though, Goku did get the upper hand; he always did if their fight lasted long enough, for no matter how much more skilled Vegeta was at planning and reading his opponents, Goku’s sheer strength and willingness to take risks allowed him to act quicker. The prince found himself pinned to the ground, arms restrained by the other man, and as he raised his legs to try and kick him off, his lips were claimed in a kiss.

Eyes wide, he released a burst of ki sudden enough to make Goku back away.

“The fuck was that supposed to be?!” Vegeta yelled, his divine aura leaking blue light onto the ground around him as he partially lost control of his ki.

“I thought you wanted that,” Goku said with one eyebrow raised, not the least bit fazed by the violent reaction. “Bad timing?”

Vegeta wiped his lips as he got back to his feet, the taste of Goku still fresh. That delicious, sweet taste-

He shook his head. “Timing? You’re a married man!”

Goku cocked his head. “Bulma has no idea, does she? I mean, Chichi’s okay with this, so I just kinda assumed...”

Vegeta reverted back to his basic self, the divine blue fading off him in an instant. His eyes were just slightly wider than normal when he said: “Wait, your wife’s agreed to you-- being with a man?”

“… Is that weird?”

Of course, there it was. Son Goku was a simple man, after all, oblivious to all the nuances of life. Vegeta often envied him that; ignorance is bliss, as they say, and it truly seemed like Goku had little care in the world. But then again, he thought as he looked at that genuinely surprised expression on the other Saiyan’s face, is every rule of society always correct? He himself has gone against what their people, or what he alone, used to believe in. He married an alien woman though the Saiyans would have called her inferior. He had children even though once upon a time – in what seemed like another life time – they repulsed him.

So why could they not be together? All of them? What harm is there in that?

“Vegeta?”

He cleared his throat. “It’s not weird,” he finally said. “But it’s not that common, and… I did not expect your wife of all people to actually be fine with this.”

Goku just shrugged. “And none of us expected you to be into me, with how you behave.”

A short pause followed, in which Vegeta mustered all his willpower not to growl out a comment. Goku was right, in fact, though he was also one of the few people that knew – consciously or not – that much of said behaviour was simply a facade erected from stubborn pride.

“Can you guarantee that Chichi really is alright with this?”

“Yes!” Goku smiled. “Really, she is!”

Vegeta nodded. He believed it. Goku was a bad liar, and on top of that he was too naively honest to cheat on his wife.

He stepped closer to the other Saiyan and cupped his face to kiss him, deeply, exploring that warm mouth with his tongue. Goku found himself responding, even though this kind of passion was still new to him. He embraced the prince and pulled him close, their bodies touching, and even through the layers of fabric separating them they could feel each other’s arousal.

“Bulma’s fine with it,” Vegeta said, blushing with embarrassment more than anything else. He did not in fact manage to talk to his wife about the details, but he knew she had nothing against him taking on another lover. Just as long as he did not neglect her.

Goku allowed himself a smirk. “So you want to have sex in the open then? You pervert...”

“There’s no one here!”

“Point remains,” he pushed Vegeta down onto the ground again, but this time he met no resistance. Despite his attitude in training and in their daily lives, this time the prince seemed rather willing to submit.

A hand moved under Vegeta’s shirt, and he felt himself shudder.

“Vegeta?”

“Mm?”

“I have no idea what I’m doing.”

Slap.

“What was that for?” Goku whined, a hand on his aching cheek.

“You’re not a fucking virgin,” Vegeta said through his teeth. “Just-- sit the fuck down.”

Blinking at the sudden outburst of profanity, which Vegeta only resorted to when really angry, Goku decided not to argue. He sat down on the ground, with the other Saiyan following him, their positions now swapped. He moaned as his cock was touched and released from the confines of his clothing. He looked down at Vegeta slowly stroking it, gloves off, and twitched a bit more in that grip.

“You’re… beautiful,” he said.

“Shut up,” was all he heard in reply, and could not respond to that as his voice was caught in a sharp breath the moment he felt a tongue trail his throbbing cock.

Vegeta enjoyed it as well, even if he would not say so out loud. The taste, the scent, the hardness, it only made him want more. And when he wrapped his lips around the tip, and heard a satisfied moan, he knew he was doing fine. As odd as it made him feel, he tried to mimic how Bulma pleased him; head back and forth, first slowly, then faster, tongue moving around that delicious shaft. Before he knew it he had a hand down his own pants, stroking himself in rhythm.

Finally, he pulled away, panting heavily to catch his breath.

“Aww,” Goku whined. “I was getting close...”

Vegeta glared at him. “Exactly,” he pushed him down on his back. “We’re not done.”

“Er… what do I do then?”

The prince straddled him, brushing against the stiff cock as he lowered his own pants just enough. “You let me do the work and enjoy,” he said.

Goku observed carefully, almost intrigued, as Vegeta held his shaft in place and slowly lowered himself onto it. He stopped soon, but momentarily resumed trying to take more in, his expression a mixture of pain, pleasure, and determination.

“Are you… okay…?” Goku breathed, putting a hand on the other man’s cheek. Vegeta nodded, allowing for the touch.

“I’ve… had some practice,” was all he said. That was not the time for details. He instead changed tactic, moving back up along the cock, and then back down, trying to go lower than before.

He eventually established a steady pace, each move forcing a breath out of him. It was good. Different than the strap-on, somehow. He could not quite put a finger on it, but the way that hardness spread him, the way it twitched inside him, it made his blood boil. And the expression of that man below him, that face flushed in ecstasy… He wanted more.

He tried to speed up, but Goku had other ideas.

A hand wrapped around Vegeta’s cock.

“What are you…?” he managed.

Goku smiled. “Making you feel better?” he moved the hand, trying to match the rhythm. “You feel… great...”

Vegeta leaned closer. “I told you to shut up.”

The other Saiyan leaned up and kissed him once more, and Vegeta responded with what could only be described as love.

“Kakarotto...” he breathed. In the spur of the moment, with that hot closeness of another body, even his will could not hold back the feeling. “I-”

“I know,” Goku smiled. “I know your whole heart.”

Vegeta cried out as the cock was pushed upwards into him, and Goku started steadily moving his hips. “And I think I love you too...”

It took mere moments after that confession for Vegeta to come over Goku, the sensation momentarily making him see white. He did not even realize that he drove the other man over the edge too, and that he was filled for the first of what would hopefully be many more times in his life.

He almost collapsed on top of Goku, panting for breath. The arms that wrapped around him were more comfortable than he would care to admit, and the rhythm of the heart beating below him soothing like a lullaby.

“Boyfriends then?” Goku grinned, and Vegeta only murmured something, eyes closed.

“I take that as a yes.”

And their lips met in yet another kiss.


End file.
